De incidentes y presentes
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Era un hecho: había arruinado el regalo. -— SanaYuki -— Fic por el cumpleaños de Yukimura.


**De incidentes y presentes**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

De incidentes y presentes

Sólo era un poco de lluvia.

Eso era lo que Sanada se había dicho a sí mismo cuando algunas gotas de agua habían comenzado a caer, pero ahora que la llovizna se había transformado en todo un chubasco no sólo esas palabras habían dejado de ser ciertas, sino que casi se arrepentía de haberlas usado como motivación para continuar su camino, aunque a un paso más rápido.

Casi.

Porque él siempre había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir su palabra y la idea de llegar tarde —o peor, no llegar— cuando Yukimura lo había invitado le agradaba incluso menos que estar calado hasta los huesos.

Pero eso no cambiaba que no había logrado proteger bien el paquete que llevaba consigo y ese era el problema y la razón por la que continuaba bajo el umbral de la casa de los Yukimura, sin siquiera timbrar a pesar de que ya era la hora en que había prometido llegar, observando fijamente el objeto en sus manos.

¿El libro de ilustraciones que Yukimura tanto quería había sufrido por el agua al igual que el papel regalo que lo cubría?

Sólo considerar que tal vez sí había sido así le provocaba una mueca de molestia, dirigida por completo hacia sí mismo por haber arruinado el regalo que tanto le había costado encontrar, al punto de necesitar la ayuda de Renji para ello.

Una vibración en su bolsillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de reflejo, Sanada sacó su teléfono móvil, que por algún milagro seguía funcionando, con su mano derecha trémula por el frío.

El ver en la pantalla el nombre de Yukimura no lo ayudó a calmar sus dudas, mas sí lo obligó a actuar de inmediato, devolviendo el aparato a su bolsillo sin contestar y apretando al fin el timbre, mientras resistía la tentación de ocultar el regalo de alguna forma.

No tenía sentido permanecer afuera cuando Yukimura no sólo había notado su demora a pesar de estar en medio de la pequeña fiesta que su familia había organizado por su cumpleaños, sino que tal vez se había preocupado ante esta y por eso lo había llamado.

Sanada cerró sus ojos por un momento, considerando si debía disculparse o desearle feliz cumpleaños primero una vez lo viese, pero antes de que pudiese encontrar la respuesta la puerta fue abierta y no por la madre de Yukimura o algún otro de sus familiares.

—¡Sanada! —exclamó Yukimura con una sonrisa, que desapareció en un parpadeo y fue seguida por una expresión seria, que no se diferenciaba tanto del rostro inescrutable que a veces mostraba en las canchas.

—Lo lamento —comenzó Sanada, aclarándose su garganta, pero Yukimura lo interrumpió negando con su cabeza.

—Entra —indicó, con un gesto para que se apurara—. Espérame en mi habitación.

El seguir órdenes no era algo que a Sanada le gustase, pero habían veces en las que no podía contradecir a Yukimura y esta era una de esas.

En silencio, Sanada entró y cerró la puerta tras sí, viendo cómo Yukimura desaparecía tras la puerta que daba a la sala, en la que se escuchaban diversas voces, y aunque se sentía culpable por las marcas de agua que dejaba en la madera a su paso, a pesar de haber dejado sus inundados zapatos en la entrada, subió las escaleras, conociendo el camino a la perfección.

Ya en la habitación de Yukimura, Sanada permaneció inmóvil, tiritando involuntariamente, mientras aguardaba por él.

Para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho y para su sorpresa Yukimura apareció con una toalla y varias prendas en sus manos, las cuales ofreció a Sanada de inmediato.

Cuando Sanada no las tomó, Yukimura lo obligó a hacerlo, poniéndolas en sus manos y quitándole a Sanada lo que llevaba, mirando el empapado papel regalo sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—Es... era... —Explicarle que aquel paquete húmedo era su regalo era vergonzoso y luego de un momento Sanada optó por lo único que se le ocurría—: Lo cambiaré mañana.

—Está bien —dijo Yukimura, retrocediendo para darle espacio para secarse y cambiarse.

El que Yukimura no saliese de la habitación no le incomodaba, en gran parte por la costumbre diaria en los vestidores, pero el que él se dedicase a retirar con cuidado el papel regalo era una distracción.

Aunque no se detuvo en ningún momento, Sanada se encontró dirigiendo su mirada hacia él constantemente, aliviado al ver a Yukimura sonreír al terminar de destapar el libro y culpable e irritado —de nuevo consigo mismo— al ver cómo Yukimura secó con delicadeza la pasta del libro con una pequeña tela antes de dejarlo en una encimera, seguramente para que se terminase de secarse.

Definitivamente tenía que disculparse e intercambiar el libro de ilustraciones por uno que sí estuviese en buenas condiciones y aunque eso último tendría que esperar, lo primero no.

Con eso en mente Sanada dejó su ropa mojada en el espaldar de un asiento de madera, mas antes de poder decir o hacer algo más, descubrió que ahora Yukimura se había acercado a él, todavía sonriente.

—Gracias —pronunció Yukimura en voz baja, cerrando la distancia entre ambos y apoderándose de sus labios.

Esa reacción era una sorpresa, pero una tan agradable como el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Yukimura, por lo que Sanada se permitió devolverle el beso al tiempo que lo acercaba más con sus brazos.

Casi le hacía sentir como si él estuviese siendo premiado y aunque no por eso consideró alejarse, no estaba del todo satisfecho por eso.

Después —de la fiesta, a la que más temprano que tarde tendrían que bajar—, se dijo, haría algo para compensarlo y hacer algo para que Yukimura tuviese un verdaderamente feliz cumpleaños. Pero por ahora quería estar un poco más así y mientras Yukimura también lo quisiese, así lo haría.

Aunque antes tenía una cosa más importante que todavía debía decir y que ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro porqué no había dicho todavía.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró Sanada contra los labios de Yukimura, haciéndolo sonreír una vez más antes de iniciar un nuevo beso.


End file.
